


Adam believes in karma, so it exists

by Stinastar



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Silly, The Them - Freeform, don’t mess with Adam, the johnsonites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: If you mess with Adam/the Them, it will bite you in the butt. A very short bit of sillyness that came from a writing prompt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bite-sized Good Omens stories





	Adam believes in karma, so it exists

“You’ll regret this!” Adam yelled after Greasy Johnson as he ran off with the Them’s soccer ball. 

“Fat chance!” Greasy Johnson shouted over his shoulder. Adam scowled. 

“Well, NOW what?” Brian whined.

“I didn’t want to play soccer anyways” supplied Pepper. Wensleydale shrugged. They all looked to Adam. 

“Come on, then” said Adam. “We’ll go play knights in the quarry. Don’t worry about Greasy Johnson, he won’t have any fun with a stolen ball.” The Them looked at each other, puzzled, then shrugged and trooped off after their leader. Pepper threw a last dirty look over her shoulder after their rivals before they went over the hill. 

Back in a field near the school, the Johnsonites were kicking around their newly won bounty. Greasy Johnson wasn’t enjoying it nearly as much as he had expected to, though. Every time he tried to kick the ball he seemed to miss, or slip in the dirt, landing roughly on his bottom. When he was in goal, the ball always managed to find his soft and sensitive parts. Stupid ball. Stupid Adam. Somehow his victories over the other gang leader never tasted as sweet as he thought they ought to. Unfortunately for him, Adam believed in fair’s fair, and the universe complied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
